Colourbind
'' Colourbind ''(or Colorbind in the United states) is a hack-and-slash RPG released in 2020 as a FlexiCon exclusive. The game revolves around Edgar Lux, an archaeologist-in-training, discovering magic swords that can control light and colour and exploring a colourful world. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of many RPGs with an emphasis on combat. The player explores a vast colourful world called Crimson, collecting treasures and navigating dungeons. The trigger buttons are used to use basic attacks such as thrusting and parrying, while swiping the Touch Surface in a specific shape is used to cast spells. Swords Each sword has three spell slots. Swords come with a varying number of spells; the rest are unlocked by levelling them up. Swords can only unlock certain spells. Swords have durability and therefore many of each can be found. Plot The game opens with Edgar Lux, an American archaeology student, travelling to England for an archaeologists' meeting with his tutor, Cassius, on a cruise liner. Cassius is studying an artefact in his room, and hasn't come out for a day. Edgar curiously joins him and Cassius shows him a strange copper lantern with a multicoloured glowing stone in the middle. Edgar is amazed at the glowing stone and agrees to help him find out more about the artefact, but two treasure hunters who are also on their way to the meeting find out about the artefact by eavesdropping. They plan to spike Cassius's drink at dinner and take the artefact. Edgar notices this just in time and stops them, leading to a fight in the dining hall. The two of them, who are armed with guns, kidnap Cassius, and run to his room to steal the artefact. Edgar gets there first and takes the artefact, but one of the treasure hunters attacks him and the artefact shatters, releasing a cloud of multicoloured dust. The treasure hunters, coughing, flee with Cassius via an evacuation boat, and plan to hold Cassius ransom so they can have the artefact. Edgar contains a sample of the dust and glumly continues to England. When he arrives in London, he finds the address of one of Cassius's friends, Clara Gray, in an address book. He finds her house but no sign of her, and looks around. He eventually finds a vase with streaks of multicoloured pigment, similar to the dust he found. Upon stroking the pigment, a secret hatch opens containing a laboratroy where samples of the dust are being studied. Clara walks in and tells Edgar that he knows too much about her work. Edgar tries to explain that he had already found a sample of the dust and just wanted answers. Clara, however, knocks Edgar out. When he wakes up, Edgar is locked in the basement, with his dust sample nowhere to be seen. He hears growling and looks behind him to see a large, red beast, which seems to be glowing. Edgar hides in the darkness and the beast begins searching through the items in the basement to look for him. Edgar notices a large, heavy box and, climbing up onto other boxes, drops it on the beast's tail. The beast cannot move so Edgar begins to search through the basement. He finds some notes but doesn't have time to read them as the beast breaks free and begins charging at him. Edgar tricks the beast into charging into a wall until the wall breaks, leading back into Clara's lab, which is currently sealed off. Edgar sneaks in and retrieves all the dust he can find. The beast charges at him and a dust cloud spurts everywhere. The beast begins to glow brighter and then, to Edgar's surprise, talks. It tells him it is a Light Being, that was deprived of the Colour Dust that kept it alive. Without it, it became a ravenous beast. The Light Being uses Colour Dust to cast a spell, making Edgar invisible. He then knocks down the door to confront Clara with more of his newfound magic. Edgar watches as the being attacks her, but suddenly, she uses a device to reduce the being to dust. Clar then begins searching for Edgar. Edgar hears the being in his mind, telling him he is okay and that he has been transported to the Colour World by the device. He tells Edgar to place the dust in a circle around the room; Edgar does so. The being then utters some words and Edgar is transported to Crimson, the Colour World. Edgar wakes up in a strange forest filled with bright colours. The being from before tells him that Clara had been keeping him for years and studying him, and the rest of Crimson. It leads him to a sword lying stuck in a tree stump, and tells him that there are far greater evils than Clara that must be vanquished if Edgar ever wants to return home. Edgar pulls the sword, a Crude Lightrod, from the stump, and continues to explore the forest. After fighting some monsters, Edgar finds a small hatch in the ground. Edgar descends into a dungeon, while the Light Being waits above. He defeats some monsters with his sword to reach a huge room. There, a giant hammer-wielding troll attacks Edgar. Upon defeating it, Edgar learns that an entity known as The Monochrome is trying to drain this world of the colour its inhabitants need. This troll is just one of The Monochrome's many minions scattered around Crimson. He also gains a new Treasure- the Scarlet Key. Edgar finds the Light Being gone when he reaches the surface. Curious, he finds a small village and buys a horse with the gold he earned from the dungeon. He is told the direction of a few important places- the Shade Plateau, Colour Main City, and the Scarlet Domain. Edgar, after exploring the other two locations, comes to Scarlet Domain, which can only be entered with a Scarlet Key. Once there, he is greeted by the Duke of Scarlet, who tells him the ky is reserved for great heroes only. he wants Edgar to free their King from the top of Scarlet Tower, which The Monochrome trapped him inside. Edgar ascends the tower, fighting monsters the whole way. he finally comes to the King's room, where the King of Scarlet has gone insane from isolation and wants revenge on his Scarlet Denizens for abandoning him. The King, now freed from his bonds, uses Scarlet magic to enslave the Denizens. He fights with Edgar using his Scarlet Longstick, but Edgar defeats him by knocking him off the balcony of the tower. The Duke of Scarlet sacrifices himself to resurrect the King the way he was before he was locked away, and peace is restored to the scarlet Domain. The King gives Edgar his Scarlet Longstick as a reward. Edgar returns to Colour Main City, where an adventurer named Ace spots his scarlet Longstick and invites him to loot some dungeons with him. Edgar, knowing there are helpful treasures in every dungeon, agrees. The two journey to the Shade Plateau and discover a dunegon with a new sword inside. They split up and Edgar eventually finds a minion of The Monochrome, a Half-Face. The Half-Face is a grotesque floating half of a face, and there is always another half nearby. Edgar is chased and eventually discovers ace, who is being chased by the other half. The two halves join together to form a Giant Face, which the two destroy. After this they each gain a Luxurious Lightrod. Ace returns to Colour Main City but, before he leaves, gives Edgar a Hero's Badge. Edgar uses the Badge to gain access to a bar in Colour Main City. To his surprise, he meets Clara there, who detected The Monochrome in her studies and wants to stop him from destroying Crimson, which she has become quite attached to. She tells him that the only way back to Earth is to rebuild the Gateway of Crimson, which was split in half by The Monochrome. Both parts were hidden away by his minions. Clara goes to get the first half from the Turquoise Mountains, while Edgar agrees to go to the Emerald Jungle in search of the second. First, Edgar must travel the Shade Plateau, which is beginning to drain of colour, now that The Monochrome has detected Edgar and Clara. Edgar falls into a Pit of Darkness, and wakes up in a parallel version of Crimson whithout colour. Edgar fights off some monsters and explores this world's version of Colour Main City, eventually finding a dungeon. The dungeon contains many monsters and an imprisoned old man at the end. The old man knows the art of Shadowbinding, a forbidden practice in Crimson, and so he was sent here. Now Crimson and this world, dark Crimson, are beginning to merge thanks to The Monochrome. Edgar and the old man escape and discover many Crimson citizens are also being transported here. The old man gives Edgar a Quickfire Chrometip and reluctantly teaches him the art of Shadowbinding. Edgar uses this to temporarily open a portal back to Crimson. Edgar manages to get to the Emerald Jungle, and finds the Light Being that brought Edgar to Crimson in the first place; however, he has been corrupted by darkness. He mutates into a Monochrome Being and attacks Edgar, who fends him off, escaping from the jungle with the second half of the Gateway and a Golden Clusterthrust. in the distance, he sees that Scarlet Domain is descending into darkness, and hurries there to stop it. there he sees The Monochrome itself, a colossal sphere of black. Ace appears, distracting The Monochrome while Edgar attempts to destroy it with colour attacks. The Monochrome, weakened, escapes through a portal and Edgar follows it. They end up on top of Ruby Temple. The Monochrome descends the temple looking for its colour source so he can drain it and gain power, while Edgar follows him. Edgar eventually finds the Long Multichromastick, and uses its power to destroy The Monochrome. Clara arrives at the Temple and tells Edgar there is still trouble- many people are trapped in Dark Crimson and its version of The Monochrome, The Dark Monochrome, is terrorising them. Edgar and Clara agree to use the other half of the Gateway, sacrificing their escape route, to save them, and Edgar uses his basic shadowbinding to turn it into a portal to Dark Crimson. Edgar travels to mahogany Domain, the dark version of Scarlet Domain, and retrieves the Advanced Chrometip. The Dark Monochrome appears and Edgar uses a combination of all his swords to take down its various different forms, until finally it becomes Edgar's own shadow. Edgar has no choice but to use the art of shadowbinding, even though he has now learnt that it was what corrupted The Monochrome in the first place. Edgar removes the shadow and begins to hear voices in his head, telling him to "destroy the light". Clara sacrifices herself and allows this voice into her head, corrupting her. She tells Edgar that she deserves it anyway and uses her newfound powers to open a portal for him to escape. The citizens of Crimson are returned to Crimson, but their only choice is to lock up Clara in fear of her dangerous shadow powers. Edgar returns to London and discovers all his swords are still with him. He travels to the archaeologists' meeting and meets the two treasure hunters who kidnapped Cassius, and agrees to trade the Crude Lightrod with them. They agree and free Cassius the next day. The two of them discuss Edgar's adventures in crimson and return home.